


He's No Angel

by sydkn3e



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydkn3e/pseuds/sydkn3e
Summary: Dean is excited about someone else making breakfast besides him, then discovers it's Castiel who decided to cook...naked.





	

Dean awoke to the sound of pots and pans clattering in the kitchen. He threw the covers back and slipped out of bed, sliding his bare feet into his slippers to combat the cold tile of the bunker. He shrugged into his robe as he left his bedroom, leaving it untied and draping loosely around his bare chest, his only other clothing the black boxers he wore to bed. He padded swiftly to the kitchen, excited about the notion of Sammy cooking breakfast instead of him, for once.  


He rounded the corner to find Sam sitting at the table, grasping a cup of coffee that looked way too small for his gigantic hand, his laptop already open and several books splayed around him. Aside from Sam, the kitchen was empty.  


Dean paused, confusion clouding his face. “Uh, hey.”  


Sam looked up from his laptop, raising his eyebrows. “Hey. There's coffee.” He motioned over to the full carafe on the counter.  


“Thanks.” Dean shuffled over to the counter, pulling out a mug and filling it with coffee. “You making breakfast or somethin'?”  


“Cas is.” Sam said brightly, grinning a little at the look of surprise on Dean's face.  


“Cas.” Dean said in disbelief. “You're talking about our Cas, right? Why would he be cooking? He doesn't eat.”  


Sam shrugged his shoulders. “He insisted.”  


Dean chuckled under his breath, then took a long sip of his coffee. “So where is he, then?”  


Sam furrowed his brow. “I don't know...muttered something about needing “fresher ingredients”, then poofed.” He used air quotes, then shrugged again, laughing. “I don't know, man.”  


Dean shook his head, leaning against the end of the table. “So what are you working on?”  


“Well, I...” Sam started, then looked up from his laptop as a brief flapping sound announced Cas's reappearance. Dean watched Sam's face morph from indifference to shocked horror in the same moment, his eyes wide.  


Dean frowned and turned to see what plastered the stupid look across his brother's face, spewing his mouthful of coffee everywhere as he took in the sight in front of him.  


There Cas stood, his back to them, plopping a mass of bloody meat on the counter next to the stove. Typical Cas, popping back in without saying so much as a word, which wasn't surprising. What was surprising was the lack of his tell-tale suit and trenchcoat combo.  


The dude was naked. Cas was butt-ass naked, standing in their kitchen, like it was a regular old occurrence for him. The guy had social issues, but he knew better than to show up naked in a room full of people. ESPECIALLY dudes.  


“CAS, WHAT THE HELL?!” Dean barked, sloshing his coffee all over the floor as he gestured widely with his arms.  


Cas turned to him, wiping his bloody hands with a kitchen towel. He smiled. “Hello, Dean.”  


Dean stood there, open-mouthed, drinking Cas in. He wanted to yell. He wanted to cover his eyes and demand that Cas put some clothes on. But all he could do was stare with wide eyes, his eyebrows hitched high on his forehead.  


It was everything he could do to keep his eyes from dropping down to Cas's flaccid cock. He held off for what seemed like forever before stealing a glimpse, his own cock twitching at the impressive size despite the fact that Cas wasn't even hard. Cas just stood there, his cerulean eyes boring their way into his own.  


Dean swallowed hard and pulled his robe tighter around him, tying it closed to conceal his growing erection.  


Cas's brow furrowed, and he tilted his head quizzically, his gaze never leaving Dean's. “Dean? Is something wrong?” He seemed genuinely clueless.  


Dean finally tore his eyes away from Cas's cock, raising them to meet his stare. He threw his hands up, more coffee sloshing out of his now almost empty mug. “Really, Cas?”  


Cas frowned even deeper, if that was possible. “I...I don't understand.”  


Dean heard Sam snicker behind him, and he turned to look at him as Sam returned to staring at his laptop, a goofy grin plastered on his face.  
“Really?” He said to Sam. “Not gonna say anything?”  


Sam laughed, not looking away from the laptop. “This one's all you.”  


Dean sighed and turned back to Cas, who was still standing there, gloriously naked and oblivious to the brothers' discomfort. He took a few steps towards Cas, actively keeping his eyes from wandering below his smooth chest, his tongue pressed up against the back of his teeth.  


“Cas, you can't just show up naked in a room full of people.” He said softly through gritted teeth. “People don't do that.”  


“But I'm not a person, Dean. I'm an angel.”  


Dean rolled his eyes at the hysterical giggling from behind him, then closed his eyes tightly before opening them again to find Cas still staring at him, thoroughly confused.  


“Yeah...yeah, I get that, Cas.” He sighed, setting his mug down. “But look, man...” He placed a hand on Cas's bare shoulder briefly, then pulled it back awkwardly. “Uhhh...you can't do that. It's not socially acceptable.”  


Cas's brow unfurrowed slightly as he seemed to grasp what Dean was telling him. “Oh.” He smiled awkwardly. “Sorry, Dean. Sam.”  


Dean nodded slightly. “Yeahhh...why are you naked anyway?”  


Cas spoke matter-of-factly. “Well, I noticed your meat here was several weeks old, so I took the liberty of slaughtering a pig for your breakfast. Unfortunately, my clothes were bloodied in the process. Don't worry, I made sure he was thoroughly comforted before humanely slaughtering him.” He gave Dean an awkward clap on the shoulder, giving him an uncharacteristic smile before turning back to the stove.  


Dean huffed a laugh as his eyes fell to Cas's muscular ass, then he ripped them away again to stare past Cas at the wall. He felt his erection swelling under his robe, and he blushed hard.  


“Uhhh, Cas?”  


Cas turned again, shamelessly holding Dean's stare. “Yes, Dean?”  


Dean set his jaw, his teeth grinding together. “Pants. At least.”  


A look of realization came over Cas face, and he smiled again, flashing his perfectly white teeth. “Of course.” He started walking to the door of the kitchen.  


As he passed close enough to Dean to brush against the flaps of his robe, Dean grabbed his wrist, pressing the angel's palm to his hard cock. He tightened his fingers over Cas's, causing Cas to grip him tightly. He gasped softly at the feel of his lover's hand palming his dick in the same room that his unknowing brother sat.  


He cut his eyes over to Cas, whose eyes were cast down, but his lips were parted and his breathing somewhat staggered.  


Dean gave a small smile, pleased that he could have this kind of effect on an angel of the freaking lord. If Cas's father could see the things they do in the dark...and during the day...and in the Impala...and sometimes in Sam's bed...  


Let's just say this angel...was no angel.  


“You know you have to take care of this.” Dean whispered gruffly, his voice too low for Sam to hear across the kitchen. His eyes sparkled with excitement.  


Cas glanced up at him, his beautiful blue eyes squinted at him as he smiled again, then he rubbed a thumb along the tip of Dean's dick before letting go and pushing past him, walking out of the room. The touch sent a violent shiver through Dean and his breath hitched in his throat.  


Dean adjusted himself then cleared his throat, turning back to Sam, who was busily typing away on his laptop.  


“I'm gonna go take a shower.” Dean lied, making his way to the door.  


Sam didn't look up. “Uh huh.” His fingers flew across the keys.  


Dean gave an awkward nod and dipped out of the kitchen, heading in the same direction as his angel.  


Sam sat back in his chair, taking a long swig of his lukewarm coffee. He sighed then gave a breathy laugh, shaking his head.  


“Gay.”


End file.
